PokePiece Heroes: Latios e Latias
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Luffy e i suoi amici sono in viaggio per diventare maestri di Pokemon e decidono di prendersi una vacanza ad Altomare. Ancora non sanno però delle avventure che li aspettano, soprattutto quando faranno la conoscenza di due misteriosi Pokemon molto particolari... Ambientato prima del Time Skip. Questa è stata una delle mie prime Fanfic...spero che vi piaccia :)
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1: Il libro degli Eoni

Era una notte tranquilla su un'isola lontana nella Rotta Maggiore. In una biblioteca come tutte le altre, due figure misteriose stavano accucciate in un angolo oscuro, leggendo un libro.

"Eccolo, è questo il libro che stavo leggendo".

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Certo, e c'è scritto tutto quello che riguarda Latios e Latias".

"Parla anche della gemma, immagino…"

"Naturalmente, ma l'ultimo capitolo è quello più incredibile".

"Di che parla l'ultimo capitolo?"

"ssth… zitta un momento" poté dire l'ultima voce prima che il guardiano arrivasse con una torcia.

"Arriva qualcuno" disse preoccupata l'altra.

"C'è qualcuno qui?" gridò il guardiano "Venite fuori!"

Le due figure salirono su per una scala e sparirono nella notte con il libro.

Il guardiano puntò la torcia verso lo scaffale e sussultò a vedere una rosa e un biglietto incastrati tra i libri.

"Ma cosa?" disse incredulo.

Il biglietto era di colore nero, risaltando un paio di baci stampati sulla carta con due rossetti diversi; uno rosa e uno lilla.

Le due figure, una ragazza bionda e una con i capelli lilla, scesero rapide giù per una corda fino alla barca che li aspettava sotto, nel cortile della biblioteca. Le ragazze saltarono su e salparono a tutta velocità.

"Allora…" disse la ragazza bionda "Raccontami che cosa dice l'ultimo capitolo, Oackley".

"Spiega una manovra per far funzionare una macchina...un congegno chiamato Meccanismo Difensivo di Altomare" spiegò la ragazza lilla. "È clamoroso, secondo il libro è l'arma più potente che sia mai stata costruita"

"Sì, ma la cosa non m'interessa tanto, mi fa molta più gola quel gioiello meraviglioso" disse la biondina.

"Bè, pare che occorra la gemma dell'anima per alimentare quella macchina" spiegò l'altra.

"Perché la chiamano la gemma dell'anima?" chiese Annie.

"Dicono che contenga l'anima di un Latios" spiegò Oackley, "E che somigli a un gigantesco Dudraf (non ho capito esattamente )".

"A proposito di Latios, dobbiamo ricordarci di catturare quei pokemon per Giovanni" ricordò Annie.

"ah, già…è vero"

All'orizzonte s'intravide una città sull'acqua. Era avvolta nel buio, ma le luci che brillavano nella notte la facevano apparire come un pezzo di cielo stellato. La città era Altomare, che oltre a Water Seven, era la seconda città sull'acqua.

"Ecco la città!" disse Oackley.

"Sembra bella e anche tranquilla" opinò l'altra.

"Non per molto" sghignazzò la compagna.

Anayris the Dragon story presenta…

POKEPIECE HEROES

LATIOS E LATIAS


	2. Chapter 2

-note dall'autrice: grazie per le review, Pokemon Heroes è stato il film che mi ha condotta ai Pokemon e One Piece è il mio anime preferito XD.

Allora, per rispondere alle domande:

- Questa è stata, direi, la mia primissima fanfic crossover in assoluto (fatta 3 anni fa) e mi scuso se ci sono alcuni erroretti, come la grammatica.

- È interamente basato sul film, con qualche piccola modifica.

- Non so dire quando potrò postare i nuovi capitoli, dipende se la scuola me lo permette -_-U

- Brook si trova già nella la ciurma, mi piace avere la famiglia al completo : ). È ambientato prima del timeskip (perche mi piace di più)

- Water 7 non si trova vicino ad Altomare. Sinceramente, all'inizio pensavo di far sì che la ciurma fosse 'magicamente' finita nel mondo dei pokemon a causa di un litigio tra Dialga e Palkia, ma forse lo scriverò in un'altra fic. E poi, da quando Luffy è Luffy, sempre in cerca d'avventure, ha convinto i suoi Nakama ad andare in viaggio per diventare Maestri Pokemon.

E con questo ho finito. Ed ora... Ecco a voi il 2° capitolo! (applausi)

Capitolo 2 "La Grande Regata"

"Sta per prendere il via, anche quest' anno, la famosa competizione riservata ai pokemon d'acqua" disse il giudice "Il giro di Altomare!"

Il pubblico scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso per i concorrenti, i quali stavano in equilibrio su strane barchette, trainate dai propri pokemon acquatici.

E tra i concorrenti si trovava anche Nami, la navigatrice dei Mugiwara, che partecipava insieme alla sua Vaporeon. Anche Zoro, lo spadaccino, (su "amichevole richiesta" di Nami) partecipava alla gara con un Totodile.

I concorrenti erano in costume da bagno (per la gran gioia di Sanji al vedere Nami XD).

uffa... volevo partecipare io alla gara sbuffó Luffy, come un bambinetto. Aipom, che stava sulla sua testa, lo imitò sbuffando.

Questo posto mi ricorda casa. Sarà una gara SUPER! rispose Franky, facendo la sua posa.

Guardate Nami! esclamó felicemente Sanji, saltellando qua e là.

**Sarà uno spettacolo da vedere, anche se sono uno scheletro e gli occhi non ce li ho, ****Yohohoho** ridacchiò Brook.

"Signore e signori" disse l'arbitro dall'altoparlante con un lumacofono "È una bellissima giornata per l'annuale regata dei carri acquatici di Altomare" I concorrenti si prepararono. "Siete pronti ad assistere alla spettacolare gara di oggi?" il pubblico andó in visibilio, applaudendo e facendo il tifo.

"Allenatori!" richiamò l'attenzione l'arbitro "Lo Xatu sará il segnale di partenza".

Un trio di Natu, in equlibrio su uno Xatu, come un totem vivente, spalancarono le ali a intervalli, finché lo Xatu diede il segnale.

I concorrenti scattarono a tutta velocità, lasciandosi dietro getti d'acqua e schiuma.

Mentre tifavano per Nami e Zoro, Luffy e Aipom si sporsero troppo e finirono per cadere su una delle barche, attaccata a un Piplup, che spaventato dall'urto, schizzò via. Quindi, senza volerlo, si ritrovarono a partecipare alla gara.

I tre pirati stavano a gareggiare sugli scii d'acqua, contro altri allenatori e i loro pokemon.

Durante la gara, però, nessuno si accorse di essere seguiti da due entità volanti e invisibili. Una era più piccola, mentre l'altra era più grande.

Nel frattempo, il Team Rocket: Jessie, James e Meowth, avevano deciso anche loro di prendersi una vacanza e in quel momento stavano seduti al tavolo di un ristorante vicino a un canale, gustandosi diversi piatti di spaghetti...almeno finchè Nami, Zoro e Luffy passarono vicino a loro, sollevando un'ondata che li inzuppò dalla testa ai piedi.

I concorrenti dovettero dirare una curva ma Luffy perse il controllo e rischiava di schiantarsi contro un muro. Improvvisamente, però, fu fermato da una forza misteriosa e poi cadde in acqua. Rischiava di annegare, ma grazie ad Aipom e il Piplup, riuscì a risalire sul carro acquatico e a riprendere la gara.

Improvvisamente, la stessa forza misteriosa afferrò le redini del piplup, ladciando il pokemon pinguino ad agitare le zampette sul pelo dell'acuqa, mentre andavano a velocità incredibile, superando tutti gli altri concorrenti di volata.

Fichissimo! esclamò entusiasta Luffy, con Aipom che saltellava sulla sua spalla, euforico.

-poco più tardi, sulla linea d'arrivo...-

"Il gruppo di testa ha completato l'ultimo giro e tra poco toccherà il traguardo" annunciò l'arbitro "Non ci sorprende che Ross, il vincitore dell'anno scorso con il suo Wailmer, sia al comando. Ma Nami, Zoro e i loro Pokemon non hanno intenzione di arrendersi."

Nel monitor delle lumacamere, si vedevano i tre che si davano battaglia per cercare di arrivare per primi.

"Abbiamo un bel testa a testa a tre, amici spettatori".

"Vai!", "più veloce!", "ce la puoi fare!" gridarono il pubblico e la ciurma di pirati, tifando i loro amici.

"Un momento!" interruppe l'arbitro.

Improvvisamente, da una curva sbucarono Luffy, Aipom e Piplup, che ben presto si trovarono al fianco dei tre finalisti.

"Monkey D. Luffy corre così velocemente, che sembrano stati sparati da un cannone!"

Luffy?! esclamarono i pirati, sorpresi.

Luffy, Piplup e Aipom, superarono i loro amici di corsa, diretti al traguardo.

waaah, è troppo divertente! esclamò Luffy, contento.

"Luffy è in prima posizione e si avvia velocemente verso il traguardo" annunciò l'arbitro.

Sembrava ormai che la vittoria fosse assicurata, ma fu allora che l'entità invisibile più grande prese la prima, per aiutarla a guadagnare velocità, ma invece di raggiungere l'arrivo, il carro di Luffy sviò per un altro canale.

oh, Luffy ha girato! Questo errore può costargli la gara informò l'arbitro.

ehi, Piplup, rallenta! disse Rubber, cercando di far calmare Piplup. Il pinguino, invece, era agitato e cercava di piantare una frenata mettendo le zampe in acqua. Le entità lasciarono improvvisamente le redini e spedirono i tre contro una scalinata. Lo slancio fu tale che tutti e tre vennero catapultati dall'altra parte del muro e finirono in acqua.

Chopper, Brook, Robin e Usopp decisero allora di andare a soccorrere il loro capitano (di nuovo -_-), lasciando Sanji e Franky a tifare per Nami e Zoro.

Nami, Zoro e Ross sono esattamente alla pari, difficile dire chi la spunterà annunciò l'arbitro per dare suspence.

I tre concorrenti rimasti continuavano a gareggiare e riuscirono a tagliare il traguardo insieme. Poco dopo, l'arbitro e i giudici osservarono la scena al rallentatore, scoprendo che Vaporeon era riuscito ad arrivare proprio per la punta delle pinne.

I tre hanno tagliato il traguardo insieme, ma Vaporeon riesce a guadagnare quei pochi centimetri che bastano per vincere! annunciò a pieni polmoni La vincitrice della regata è Nami.

La folla iniziò ad applaudire rigorosamente.

Sei stata grandiosa, Nami! si complimentò Sanji, con i cuori agli occhi.

Grazie ringraziò la navigatrice, facendo l'occhiolino e mandando Sanji in brodo di giuggiole.

A fine dei festeggiamenti, Nami e Zoro corsero a incontrare gli altri e poco dopo li trovarono sulla scalinata, con Luffy sdraiato a terra e sputando acqua come una fontanella e Aipom e Piplup svenuti con gli occhi a spirale. Il carro acquatico era rimasto distrutto dall'impatto.

Si può sapere cos'è successo? domandò Zoro.

Sembra che il nostro capitano sia caduto e si sia trovato nel mezzo della gara... disse Robin, con la solita calma Però...è strano. Un Piplup che vada così veloce non è una cosa comune...

L'archeologa sentiva la strana sensazione di essere osservati, ma non si accorse comunque di due figure invisibili che se ne andavano. Un fascio di luce li colpì, mostrando per pochi secondi dei colori bianchi, rossi, grigi e e blu, prima di sparire nuovamente tra gli edifici.


End file.
